Mi perdición
by tsuki.1416
Summary: Shibusen es un internado que esta dividido en dos partes ¿Que pasara cuando el director decida unir ambas partes? Con una chica que odia a los hombres y un chico que seduce a todas las chicas. Podrán convivir entre ellos... pasen y lean n.n
1. prologo

**_Holaaaaa aquí les traigo un nuevo fic n.n_**

* * *

**_Prologo _**

_Maka Pov_

Un ruido sonaba en toda la habitación alce un poco la mirada y vi el despertador que indicaba que ya era hora de levantarme. Me removí un poco en las frazadas de mi cama y me estire para después levantarme y dirigirme al baño.

Me di un baño que duro alrededor de 25 minutos cuando termine comencé a cambiarme hoy era un buen día. Que mejor cosa que iniciar un nuevo año en el internado de Shibusen.

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn tengo 17 años y hoy comenzare un nuevo año en el internado de Shibusen. Pero el Shibusen no es una lugar cualquiera es un internado que está dividido en dos secciones, una de las secciones es en donde estudian las mujeres y la otra es donde estudian los hombres.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué la escuela está dividida si el director es el mismo en las dos secciones? La respuesta nadie la sabe pero mejor para mí. Desde muy pequeña los hombres solo me han traído problemas y espero no cruzarme con uno en el camino jamás, eso solo provocaría una distracción en mis estudios y es algo que no pienso permitir. Hasta el momento he estudiado desde muy pequeña en este internado por decisión propia.

La razón por la que estudio en este internado es porque mi madre a la cual admiro estudio aquí y también conoció aquí al engendro de mi padre y hablando de este ultimo él es profesor del Shibusen bueno es profesor de la sección de los hombres. Una de las cosas que caracterizan al Shibusen es que en la sección de mujeres solo hay profesoras y en la sección de hombres solo hay profesores.

Una de las reglas del Shibusen es que no permite que ningún hombre entre en la zona de las mujeres y esa regla también es para las mujeres. Esa regla me encanta y tengo dos razones una es porque no tengo que cruzarme con ningún chico y la otra es por así evito ver a mi padre

Bueno al final de ponerme el uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro, un moño en el cuello, y una falda negra que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Si muchos se preguntaran porque la falda a esa altura y la razón es que en Shibusen hace demasiado calor y loco el que se ponga la falda larga y use media largas.

Desayune algo rápido y acomode mi cama siempre me he preguntado porque en todas las habitaciones de la sección de mujeres hay dos camas pero bueno eso no importa todas las mujeres tienen su propia habitación ninguna alumna comparte habitación con alguna compañera me pregunto si en la sección de los hombres las habitaciones son igual.

Al terminar todo y tener mis cosas preparadas para iniciar el nuevo año me dirigí al inicio de la ceremonia en donde mis amigas ya deben de estar esperándome y las cuales me llamaron ayer diciéndome que habían llegado de sus vacaciones.

* * *

_Soul Pov_

Un sonido sonaba por toda mi habitación levante un poco la mirada y vi el despertador sonar lo tome y lo avente hacia la pared provocando que el despertador se rompiera. Ese sonido infernal solo indicaba algo que tenía que levantarme e ir a la ceremonia de inicio de curso en el internado del Shibusen.

Me levante de forma perezosa y de la misma forma me dirigí a tomar un baño después de salir me puse el uniforme un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra mal amarrada. El chaleco no me lo puse por dos razones: una de las razones es que en el Shibusen hace demasiado calor y no estoy loco para asarme y la otra razón es porque arruinaría mi personalidad de chico cool.

Mi nombre es Soul Evans y tengo 18 años… bueno tengo 17 pero en un mes cumpliré 18. Estudio en el internado de Shibusen desde pequeño porque mis padres solo querían deshacerse de mi así que aquí estoy.

Aunque no es tan malo el Shibusen no deja a ninguna mujer cruzar el lado de los hombres y viceversa, pero para mí no es un problema ya que de lunes a viernes estudio y los fines de semana salgo con alguna chica de la sección femenina y lo mejor es que no tengo que verlas de nuevo ya que ellas no saben en donde localizarme ya que no pueden entrar en la zona de los hombres y buscar mi habitación. Por esa razón adoro esa regla. No se que sería de mi si tuviera cerca alguna de las chicas con las que salí y nunca les volví a llamar.

Tomo mis cosas y recojo el despertador tendré que comprar otro ya que este termine rompiéndolo, lo tomo y lo pongo entre las dos camas, me pregunto porque en todas las habitaciones de la sección de los hombres hay dos camas y nadie tiene compañero de cuarto.

Al terminar de desayunar comienzo a tomar mis cosas para dirigirme a la ceremonia a la cual ya voy tarde. En donde me esperan mis compañeros de grupo los cuales no he visto porque de seguro llegaron de sus vacaciones ayer.

* * *

_General Pov_

**_En_ **el gran patio del Shibusen se encontraban los alumnos de ambas secciones los cuales estaban separados por una reja. Se notaba que era el inicio de un nuevo año en el internado.

–Hola, Holitas a todos los alumnos de Shibusen espero que disfrutaran su vacaciones bueno demos inicio al discurso de inicio de año. Este nuevo año el Shibusen tiene un nuevo subdirector demos un aplauso a Spirit Albarn quien se volvió el nuevo subdirector

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir excepto un chica de cabello rubio cenizo que estaba congelada en su lugar.

–También les tengo una nueva noticia a todos los alumnos este año de ahora en adelante el Shibusen se volverá uno ya no habrá sección de hombres y mujeres –dijo el director mejor conocido como Shinigami-sama –Bueno todos diríjanse a los tableros en donde se les informara su nuevo dormitorio y su horario de clases. Es todo pueden retirarse –termino de hablar el director para que después la reja que separaba a las dos secciones fuera abierta.

Solo dos estudiantes se quedaron congelados sin poder celebrar esa nueva orden.

* * *

**_Lo siento tenia que escribir esto lo tenia en mente y tenia que escribirlo así díganme que opinan con ¿reviews? _**

**_Tal vez no este en un tiempo porque ya van a iniciar mis clases la próxima semana incluso mañana tengo que presentarme TT_TT _**

**_Bueno me despido _**


	2. cambios

**_Hola he vuelto n.n_**

* * *

**Cambios**

_Maka Pov_

_No puede ser cierto, esto es imposible de seguro es una broma de Shinigami-sama el no sería capaz de hacer tal locura de unir las dos áreas._

–Maka apúrate tenemos que ver nuestro nuevo horario y dormitorio antes de que toda la gente se comience a empujar - salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Tsubaki quien se encontraba a lado de Liz quien se notaba impaciente en ver las listas.

–Ya voy- dije para después alcanzarlas

Al llegar toda la gente comenzaba a querer ver las listas, Liz como buena curiosa de una forma mágica llegó al frente de las listas

–¡Patty y yo compartiremos el mismo piso en la parte sur!- grito Liz desde el mar de cabezas en donde se encontraba –¡Tsubaki a ti te toca con Chrona en el area este, tendrás que mudarte Chrona al piso de Tsubaki y Maka tú te quedas en el mismo piso con una tal Evans!

_¿Evans? Supongo que es el apellido de una chica, espero que no sea una chica engreída y presumida. _

–Bueno es hora de irnos pronto comenzaran las clases y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases- dije al ver la hora y comenzar a caminar hacia el salón, la verdad es que tenía que llegar antes y elegir mi asiento en la parte de atrás era costumbre mía sentarme en esa parte del salón.

* * *

_Soul Pov_

_Esto no es posible si unen las dos áreas estoy muerto todas mis citas están ahí me van a comer vivo como se le ocurrió tal cosa a Shinigami-sama._

–¡Soul apúrate tenemos que ver en qué gran sitio colocaran al gran Black Star!- una voz… que digo un grito de un animal en pena llego a mis oídos y me saco de mis pensamientos

–Si lo que digas- dije para caminar atrás de Black Star que corrió como loco, mientras yo me encargaba de observar el área de las mujeres no era nada distinto del lado de los hombres al parecer todo está igual del mismo lado como describirlo en un palabra

–¡oh que simétrico!- exacto esa es la palabra –Como se esperaba de la escuela de mi padre- dijo Kid que miraba con un par de estrellas en los ojos toda la escuela, aunque como decirlo el área de mujeres parecía más limpio, al parecer ellas no tienen la costumbre de colgar su ropa en los arbustos.

–¡A un lado mortales y dejen pasar a su gran dios¡- grito Black Star mientras se abría paso por el mar de cabezas- ¡Oh me toca compartir piso con Kid en el área oeste y a ti Soul te toca con un tal Albarn en el área norte!

_Albarn me pregunto qué tipo de chico será ese tipo. _

–Caminen par de asimétricos no podemos llegar tarde el primer día solo les permito un retraso de ocho minutos así que caminen- dijo Kid en forma seria mirando su reloj cada ocho segundos

Bueno aunque no creo que sea tan malo al menos podre conseguir mi lugar en la parte de atrás del salón.

* * *

_General Pov_

Todo el salón se encontraba dispersado y con una gran tensión en el aire ya que nadie del sexo opuesto se atrevía hacer ningún movimiento entre ellos hasta que de la puerta entraron tres chicos

–¡Su gran dios ha llegado!- grito Black Star entrando y subiéndose en la mesa del centro para que todos lo miraban y que al parecer no notaba la tensión en el aire

–Sentados por favor- dijo una mujer con un parche en el ojo –Hola mi nombre es Marie para los que no me conocen y seré su profesora de…

–Sentados o los disecciono- dijo un hombre con una bata –Soy Stein su nuevo profesor seré su profesor de… ¿Que hace en mi clase?

–¿Su clase? Esta es mi clase es la hora de diseños de arreglos florales así que retírese- dijo un poco irritada

–No esta es mi clase es hora de biología- dijo igual comenzando a irritarse por la necedad de la profesora

–¡Esperen! ¡Existe la clase de arreglos florales creí que era un rumor del área de los hombres eso significa que llano vamos a tener deportes en las mañana!- grito aterrado uno de los alumnos

–Como las chicas vamos a tener que hacer deporte eso…. eso significa sudar nooooo ¡Mis uñas!- grito Liz aterrada mirando sus perfectas uñas

–¿Y que va a pasar con la hora del te?

–¿Tienen clase de te?, pero al menos aun conservaremos la hora de golpearnos entre nosotros

Todo el salón se encontraba gritando que clases estaban a punto de perder por la unión de las áreas hasta que de la nada volaron unos siete bisturís

–Espere eso fue asimétrico- grito un chico quien recibió el octavo bisturí cerca de la cara –Fue tan simétrico ese tiro- dijo para después caer al suelo

–Calmados o los disecciono

–Bueno por el momento tomen asientos

Maka estaba a punto de tomar la silla para sentarse, hasta que otra mano tomo la misma silla

–Podrías quitar la mano estoy por sentarme- dijo un chico de voz grave

–Yo llegue antes así que el que tiene que quitar las manos de la silla eres tu- dijo la chica para después lanzarle una mirada penetrante hasta que tocaron la puerta

–Atención Shinigami-sama me ha dado el informe de que hoy se suspende las clases hasta nuevo aviso pueden retirarse a sus dormitorio- dijo una mujer con pelo y lentes negros.

* * *

_Soul Pov_

_Que chica más irritante como se atreve a no darme la silla a mí el chico mas cool de esta escuela que chica más irritante_

* * *

_Bueno por el momento me dirijo a mi nuevo dormitorio con mi nuevo compañero solo tengo que abrir la puerta para saber quién será la persona con la que conviviré por el resto de mi estancia en este lugar. Al abrir la puerta solo pude ver …_

* * *

_Maka Pov_

_Ese tipo como se atreve yo llegue antes los hombres son de lo peor _

_Bueno mejor me saco a ese tipo de la cabeza pronto llegara mi nueva compañera de piso me pregunto cómo será solo tengo que esperar a ver quien abrirá esa puerta. Y solo pude ver…_

* * *

_General Pov_

–¡Tuuuuuuu!- gritaron ambos chicos al unisonó

* * *

**He vuelto después de un largo tiempo he vuelto, lo siento no me maten pero no pude mover la mano por que tuve un accidente y me lastime mi dedo, era digno de fotografía pero lo pensé mejor y no quiero tener recuerdos de cómo mi dedo estuvo de color morado y algo negro T_T fue horrible. Aunque aun no se recupera por completo aun me duele pero al menos ya lo puedo flexionar. Pero mi recuperación hubiera sido más rápida si a mis amigos que les gusta el gore no se les hubiera ocurrido apretar mi dedo T_T **

**Pero bueno ya he vuelto hoy pensaba subir _el chico nuevo_ u _ojos de demonio_ pero no encuentro los documentos y me tarde como 20 minutos buscándolos y no los encuentro T_T **

**Bueno como tuve tiempo libre decidí intentar mover el dedo (no me acomodo escribiendo con una mano) así que aquí les traigo este fic. Continuare buscando mis documentos y ahora estoy algo deprimida (aun no supero el final del manga de soul eater) Hace rato estaba leyendo Taiyou no ie y Special A Street fight o me encanto cuando lo leí, así que recomiéndenme algún manga o anime para subir mi estado de ánimo y poder tener inspiración. **

**Gracias por los review me animan a continuar n.n**


End file.
